Enterprises continue to struggle with tracking information. This is particularly noticeable within the context of the telecom industry. Call Detail Records (CDR's) appear to be one area where tracking is particularly problematic. Incorrect tracking, monitoring, and reporting can result in over billing and in more significant cases to the enterprise under billing.
Most solutions to address this problem are point solutions meaning that they do not address the entire life cycle of the CDR within a telecom's business; rather, point solutions address specific problems as they are detected.
Of course tracking and monitoring enterprise information is not strictly a telecom issue. Most industries lack sufficient services and tools to track their processes in a holistic manner. Consequently, businesses are not being run as efficiently as they could be.
It is therefore desirable to have improved techniques for process tracking and monitoring of enterprise information.